Bulma's Cousin
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Summary: Kagome is Bulma's Cousin. Bulma is having trouble getting over Yamcha so Bulma calls on Kagome to help her get over him. Little did Kagome know she herself would also find love?


**Bulma's Cousin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inuyasha.

Warnings: Chichi and Yamcha bashing, Language

Pairings

Goku/Kagome

Vegeta/Bulma

Kagome was going to kill this Yamcha character. He has cheated on her Cousin for the last time.

'When I get my hands on him he will regret the day he broke my Cousin's heart. He has broken my Cousin's heart for the last time!' Kagome thinks as she makes her way to her Cousin's house. When she got there she could hear yelling coming from the backyard. Kagome rang the door bell and her Aunt Pansy (I got the name from DBZ wiki if it's wrong please correct me) answered the door.

"Oh Kagome dear, it's so good to see you! Bulma will also be happy to see you sense she has been down in the dumps lately." Aunt Pansy greets as she hugs Kagome. Kagome hugs back and says.

"Yes, that is why I am here. Bulma called me crying asking if I could come spend some time with her to cheer her up sense her supposed friend Chi-Chi is too busy to help Bulma with her heart break." Kagome explains. Aunt Pansy nods her head and leads Kagome into the house.

"Bulma is outside fixing the Gravity Machine again sense Vegeta broke it again. You know the way don't you dear?" Aunt Pansy asks.

"Yes I do, Aunt Pansy." Kagome says as she walks to the door leading to the backyard and opens it and walks out to see her Cousin Bulma yelling and a black haired male with a scar on his cheek while Goku (Kagome also knew Goku when he was a kid) and another black haired male but his hair was spiky who was standing next to Goku both of them were watching the scared male get chewed out by Bulma. The male with the scar finally seemed to have had enough of Bulma yelling at him because he was about to hit her but before Goku and the other male could react Kagome ran over and caught the scared male's arm before he could touch Bulma.

-Flashback to a few Minutes Earlier Bulma's Side-

Bulma was fixing the Gravity Machine again but she was not complaining sense it gave her something to take her mind off of her break up with that cheating bastard Yamcha. Goku was also here to try to cheer her up and he was also here to keep Vegeta busy by training with him so she could work on the Gravity Machine in peace. But of course Yamcha had to show up and ruin it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yamcha? I told you that we are over and that I did not want to see you again!" Bulma yells.

"Come on, Baby you did not really mean that, right. You know that girl meant nothing to me." Yamcha says trying to get Bulma to forgive him.

"Oh yeah and what about the girl before that and the girl before that?" Bulma asks/yells.

"Oh come on, like you are not sleeping with, Vegeta!" Yamcha yells. Bulma took a step back feeling like she had just been slapped.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have never slept with Vegeta!" Bulma yells even though she has dreamed about it.

"Ha, like I believe you! You do anything he tells you, you worry about him more than you do me! You act like you are his Wife!" Yamcha yells.

"You are out of your mind! I worry about you both the same as I worry about Goku and the others and I do not act like Vegeta's Wife! Even though he would make a better Husband than you and a better man." Bulma mumbles that last part under her breathes. Goku and Vegeta heard her though. Goku smiled thinking about he could not wait for when Trunks is born, Vegeta just smirks.

"What did you just say?" Yamcha asks in a pissed off tone.

"You heard me I said that Vegeta would be a better Husband and he is a better man than you. I also bet that he is better in bed than you." Bulma says wanting Yamcha to just leave. Yamcha walked up to Bulma and got into her face and yelled.

"You stupid Bitch! That Monster Monkey is not better than me at anything thing! You take that back!" Yamcha yells.

"No I won't, we are through Yamcha so would you please just leave." Bulma asks tired of fighting. Yamcha so pissed off was about to hit Bulma and before Goku or Vegeta could intervene a young woman did.

-End Flashback-

Everyone looked at the woman who caught Yamcha's arm before it could hit Bulma, while the woman glared at Yamcha.

"Kagome." Bulma says in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Yamcha yells.

"My names Kagome, I am Bulma's Cousin and I am the one who is going to kick your ass if you do not leave now." Kagome says in a soft deadly voice. Yamcha tried to yank his arm from Kagome's grip but Kagome's grip was to strong.

"Let go of my arm Bitch!" Yamcha yells pissed off at how this Bitch was stronger than him. Kagome shoved Yamcha by the arm in her hand and he fell to the ground rubbing his arm.  
>"Say the hell away from my Cousin if you don't you will regret every wrong you have done to my Cousin." Kagome says in a calm but dangerous voice. Yamcha stands up still rubbing his arm which now had an ugly bruise forming on it.<p>

"Fine but I will be back, mark my words!" Yamcha yells as he flies away.

"Good riddance." Kagome mutters as she turns to her Cousin, Goku and the other male.

"Kagome, it is so good to see you! I am so happy you could come." Bulma says as she hugs Kagome. Kagome hugs back and says.

"I am also happy to see you and I am here to make sure that Yamcha bastard does not come near you anymore." Kagome says with a growl in her voice that made shivers go up Goku's spine and it was not from fear.

"Are you going to introduce your friend?" Kagome asks.

"Oh, right guys this is my Cousin Kagome, Kagome this is Vegeta and of course you already know, Goku." Bulma says introducing them.

"Nice to meet a strong Woman you can kick that weakling's ass. This Woman here should take lessons from you." Vegeta says gruffly.

"Yeah people always called me the brawns and Bulma the brains." Kagome says jokingly. It's not that people thought Kagome was dumb or that Bulma was weak but Kagome had average grades but in Gym she excelled and Bulma had straight A's but she sucked at Gym.

"It's good to see you again, Goku." Kagome said to her one time crush (who was still her crush).

"Yeah it's good to see you to, Kagome." Goku says in a soft voice. Goku could not believe what he was feeling. He had never felt this way before. Vegeta told him that Saiyan's do have a one true Mate but that they were really hard to find but if you did find them you would feel it (Goku could tell by the way Vegeta acted around Bulma that she was his true Mate). Could it be that Kagome was his one true Mate?

AN: I made this fic for a friend of mine as a request/Birthday gift. Happy Birthday Whispering Kage! I hope you like it so far. If you want me to change or add anything let me know. Please R&R and also please NO BASHING! ^ _ ^


End file.
